Foundlings The Remix
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Based on the YjAM. How different would things be if the team had been raised by different mentors?  What if Dick had been Flash's sidekick? Or perhaps Kaldur's Superman's sidekick? Just how different would the team dynamics been?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Why? I still have two other stories to finish T_T but I couldn't not do this one. A YJAMEME.

Basically the anons wanted a Mix and match protege/Mentor. IE: If Robin was Flash's protege instead of Wally. Or that M'gann's was Superman's.

So me being me, had a plot bunny. This be it. No idea how long it'll be.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Cargo<strong>

* * *

><p>He's never been to the surface before but his Mater promised this trip,saying she had always wanted to show it to him. It had been hard at first and bright. Loud too. He's never heard the ocean like this before.<p>

Smiling brightly, he hunts for clam shells along the shore until the sun began to set and thus looks around for his Mater.

Only, he can't find her.

He looks and looks, up and down the shoreline for her but was hesitant to return to the ocean. He doesn't remember how they even came to be here.

So he finally decides to wait for her. Surely she'll be back.

Right?

That thought alone keeps the young boy from bursting out in tears. Dipping his pale head, he waits.

* * *

><p>Clark had utterly no intention of being on this side of the coast. In fact, he had been pinned with it by his editor and couldn't worm his way out. Especially with such low activities in crime at the moment, there was hardly anything for 'Superman' to do that was news worthy.<p>

So, a report on the seasonal habits of very low interesting animal- seriously, who would want to read about seagulls?- had him there walking along the mostly empty beach away from the usual crowded ones. Actually, now that he thinks of it, he doesn't mind so much.

It's almost _refreshing_.

At least until he sees a small boy hesitantly moving back and forth from the shore to the water's edge in time with the tides. Clark smiles a little but then frowns trying to see where the child's parents were.

Having not found them, he moves closer thinking maybe he should talk to him when the child dives under the water.

At first he wasn't concern but then when the child didn't surface after a few minutes, Clark panics. He kicks off his shoes and glasses before running into the water, diving when it was deep enough. He could hold his breath for an extremely long time- that he knew. So it shouldn't be hard to find the child.

Seeing the child float in front him- not even a yard off- Clark sped up his pace reaching for him. God, how did this child get so deep in this water so fast?

In either case, he grabs a hold of him-secretly relieved that the squirming told him that the child was alive somehow- swimming as slow- yet quickly somehow- as he can to the surface breaking the crest and wades to the shoreline.

"Are you alright?" He blinks the water droplets away with his blue eyes focusing on very light colored eyes.

Light colored eyes that held fright,_ webbed_ hands that clung tightly to the wet shirt and _gills_ that flared as if underwater still.

Clark had no way of knowing that this was one of the most important meetings he'll ever have in his lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sucker**

* * *

><p>It was the breaking point. He hadn't wanted to, but he had decided to leave of his own will before things got any worse. So, swallowing slightly, the ten year old quickly packed his backpack with the essentials- mostly junk food, some batteris, flashlight a knife, his favories GL stuff but hesistates towards a certain stuff animal.<p>

He could..but...

He winces , hearing the door slam downstairs before quickly grabbing it and heading towards the window. It wasn't that far down, he knew, he had already plan this out. He even had some moeny he had saved up- at least fifty dollars and some changes.

That should be enough, he thinks, but climbs out of the window, carefully (as much as he could) shimmies down the drain and jumps a little to the ground. Without a moment to spare, he was up in a flash and running to the sidewalk before pausing and looking back.

It would be the last time Wally West ever sees his home again.

* * *

><p>How Oliver Queen stumbles upon this ragamuffin of a kid was a pure accident. Really, the kid was rather interesting. At first he stole his wallet then tried to play it off as if he found it without the money inside.<p>

What was interesting in this was that Oliver hadn't_ felt_ a thing when it was taken.

At first he passed it off as some good luck or something. After all he had more important things to do then to notice some brown haired kid stealing a _few_ buck - ok, a few _hundred_ bucks but that's not the point here!

The point was that the kid, Willy, Waldo, whatever his name was at the time, was a _complete_ and _total_ chick magnet for him. Oliver found that out when he runs into the eleven year old again, only this time the kid seemed to have more of a plan.

He acted like he knew him, for one. Which caused a lot of unwanted attention-_ for godsakes, kid, it was just an ice cream cone!_- he pandered to the kid's needs for the entire day, ending up with at least three phone numbers and a lot of apprecative looks from the ladies.

It was more effective than having a puppy.

By the end of the day, though, Oliver found an even stranger thing happened: He _cannot_ turn around and leave this kid. There was something too smart about him, too sad and..

Well, it wouldn't hurt to take on a ward now is it? After all, Wayne had two, so how much trouble can it be to take care of a kid like this?

Sometimes, Oliver wished Dinah had been there that day. Because this kid- Wally- was full of trouble. The good kind of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Above**

* * *

><p>M'gann had been so excited to see earth, that she took off in a shot to see the marvels of this strange blue world that she had often seen on a screen or rather on the rare times she ventured up to the surface. She wanted to know if the tv was right, if it's sunny and warm or cold and windy. If the white stuff she saw on the ground-snow- looked as fun as it did in the black and white show.<p>

She felt bad, though, because her Uncle had told her to stay within the area while he went to investigate something in town. But the beach was near and she wanted to feel what sand was like between her toes.

She hadn't meant to wander off. Really. She just.._really_ wanted to see what the world was like before her uncle took her back to Mars.

The sky had grown dark and rumbled with the promise of a violent storm.

Fascinated, the young martian girl flew up into the sky, flying among the clouds curiously. Her eyes widen as lighting arc through the clouds themselves. Threading in and out like the otters she's seen on tv once.

So entranced by this, she failed to notice the other arc of lightinging flash behind her and straight towards her, eletricuting the naive martian so badly that she lost all concentration and her true form had been revealed for a brief moment before fading back to green and falling from the sky.

She plummets down to the earth again and into the now violently crashing waves that she had admired not too long ago.

Down and down she sank into the deep darkness of the salty water, barely conscious of anything with only a meager signal she could send,_ 'Help.'_

Yet as she closes her eyes, darkness clouding her vision, she wonders if she'll ever see the sky again.

* * *

><p>His name above ground had been Arthur Curry, but here underneath the sea, he was known as Prince Orin. A young and adventurous teenager that only wanted to have fun. He was nothing like his brother Orm. Orm spent all his time reading and what not- such boring things. His brother wanted to be crown, that was fine with him.<p>

Either way, he found himself watching the waves above moving violently again. He only started doing this ever since someone fell off board one of those ships those land-dwellers used and went to save them. Lately he's been really good at it.

So he waits, just under the currents in case someone needed help. Many times, it was nothing, but this time, his eyes widen as a green girl came floating down from the surface and swam towards her.

She couldn't have been any older than twelve. Maybe a little younger by appearance. Either way, despite her strangness, he went to save her. Only to find out that she's actually breathing on her own.

It was weird in Orin's mind, the green girl's eyes flutter open staring back up at him. Barely visible on her throat were gill slits. Stranger still was when she spoke. It didn't seem like her mouth had moved- no her lips weren't moving but he could clearly hear her in his head.

_"Who...are you?"_

He winces a bit at the volume and she seemed visibly concerned, "Could you not speak so loudly? It hurts." He mutters but tries to understand this. "I am Prince Orin of Atlantis." Perhaps this girl was similar to himself? A half Atlantean-"Who might you be?"

_"Me?"_ She puts a slim green hand to her forehead that wrinkles in confusion, "_I...I don't remember."_

At the time, Orin had no idea what she was or even where she came from, however the girl proved quite valuable and even formible later on. Even if she hadn't aged much by the time Orin had grown into a man and married the love of his life, Mera.

In fact, he dare believed that the girl only appeared to be sixteen then with the mentality of such. It wouldn't be until that time when she helped Tula to save him from Ocean Master did he really realize exactly who his friend truly was.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Orphan**

* * *

><p>His family was amazing. Standing by the sidelines, watching them as he had before when they practiced in the empty ring. He had always wanted to go up there, be with them like before.<p>

However, his mother had told him that he would have to wait until the next city-Gotham- to join them up on the trapeze.

For little Dick Grayson, only eight years old, it was equally frustrating and exciting. He had always wanted to go up there with them and now he'll get a chance!

After the show, with the next day off, the Graysons had intended to spend the day together and to see what was here in Central that was interesting. It was a famous city that boosted on having a hero named Flash.

Dick wonders in such a seemingly friendly town, who this person was and if he would show up. He's over heard the customers chat idly about the man and something about a rumored Flash museum?

He doesn't know why there would be one, but nevertheless, the boy happily chatted away about it to his brother and sister as the family winds down for the evening.

He even smiles brightly when his brother teases him and his sister gave him an affectionate kiss on top of his head before they all gathered around his father who told stories about monsters and heroes. He leans against his mother's side as she mends one of the costumes to fit him in the next town.

His eyes close slowly as the story weaves itself into his dreams. The hero flies to the rescue of the princess...

* * *

><p>It was an utter nightmare to one Barry Allen who had to appear on the scene. Just because he was the Flash and the Flash did heroic things by stopping villains, did not mean he could save everyone and everything from harm.<p>

For this once, he wished he could.

Instead, the grim forensic scientist shifts through the rumble and dirt finding clues on who would kill this family from the circus. Four bodies had been taken and he knew he would have their clothing soon enough to examine. Some said it was gangs that have moved in, others hinted at the mafia or something that the ringleader owed.

It didn't matter. What did matter, however, was the fact that the youngest member was missing and Barry didn't want to think about it.

Later, almost a month after the family was buried and the circus had left, Barry was currently living with his wife, Iris, in their two story home located in a quite suburb of town.

Things were normal so far, Iris was upstairs working away on her laptop for her latest report and Barry was finishing up his on the dining room table with a bowl of chips and a few other things that he ate while working.

That was when he heard it, a trashcan lid fell loudly on the ground outside. At first he thought it was just a raccoon but the rattling continued on for a few more moments.

Annoyed for the moment, he leaves his place and went to investigate before he spots it.

Or rather him. A scrawny little boy with rags for clothes eating out of the trash can.

"Hey, don't eat that!" Barry said loudly startling the boy who had equally startling blue eyes. There was a tense moment before the boy turned to run away, fearful of what would happen to him.

Barry couldn't allow this, even as he heard Iris call to him, he snaps in action to catch the kid. It didn't take him long to do so, even as the boy struggles against him and they entered the house.

"Barry, what in the world?" Iris looks at him as he sat the child down.

"He was eating from the garbage." her husband said, "I can't just.."

"I know." There was no fight here. After all, she had lost her only nephew not too long before so she felt more for the kid than usual. "Come on, lets see what's left that you haven't eaten."

Only a nod there, but Barry turned to the kid frowning a bit. He's seen him before hadn't he?

Still, after feeding him and letting him use the bathroom, giving him Wally's old pj that were kept there, Barry realizes where he had seen him before.

He was the kid from that Grayson case. With that realization along with a few others, Barry didn't want to send the kid away. He's worked enough cases to know how the system works. A kid like Dick, would probably have little chance to place in a home because he's so old with that background of his. Not many people would want to put in the work. Not to mention he could have valuable information that could lead to the arrest of the culprits that killed his family.

When the child was put to bed in the spare room, Barry spoke with his wife about it. It's no wonder why they worked so well because she was about to propose the same thing.

They would foster him and in time that the couple came to know him, they eventually adopted him on his ninth birthday- which apparently was also the time they found out that he knew that Barry was the Flash.

When asked, Dick had only grinned at them and said the clues were obvious- "Especially your voice. Might wanna change that."

It wasn't too long after that that Dick began helping Barry with the rogues that cropped up in Central City.

To which now, a few years later, Barry can honestly say he couldn't imagine not having Richard Grayson-Allen as a member of their family.

Even if they're still missing one.

* * *

><p>AN: Rating may go up, depending on my muse.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hansel and Gretel**

* * *

><p>When he found her the girl had a fever, shivering in the rain that often visits Gotham this time of year. She looked like she was only seven or so. He had been worried at the time that she would've died.<p>

But he was skilled enough in the ways of medicine- at least recognizing some plants of this area- that it helped.

It also helped that he stole from stores and money from people on the streets to buy actual medicine and food.

He wasn't much older himself, after all he's only ten now. He was proud of the fact that he ekled out a living doing these things and could very well support her too.

It almost validate something in him for it. However when she was well enough she starts talking about her sister and how lost she had been and where her sister had run off too. He doesn't know but when she starts crying sometimes, he finds himself awkwardly trying to comfort her and then when she sleeps he looks for her.

This doesn't last too long though, this streetlife. It ends on a particularly dark night when they were trying to find a new place to stay. Child Welfare found the old place and now they're on the run again.

"Nothin' good will happen if they find us." He told her seriously as she tries to keep up. Clutching that ridiculous dirty old teddy bear of hers. "They don't care and will split us up."

At that her eyes seemed to have widen then narrows. She didn't want another person to disappear from her life.

Already two people had.

They kept running until they ran into some obvious trouble. Trouble being that a guy fell from above and in front of them.

Instantly, he moves to protect the younger girl, staring grimly down while behind him she looks up then down frowning a bit.

"Who is that?" She mutters looking around him, "Do you think he's hurt?"

"Maybe." Hesitantly, he moved forward with the lamp light flickering off and on as if it couldn't make up it's mind on which it wanted to be. "Think so."

"We should help it." She said moving to rummage in on of the bags on her back. "I mean..we can't just leave him."

"Dunno." He frowned but his eyes widen a bit, "Wait!"

"What?" She half glares at him, "Just gonna put a band-aid on it."

"That's That guy..he's.."

"Hm?"

* * *

><p>Alfred has no idea why he should be surprised when the batmobile shows up and the owner of the vehicle winces crawling out of the driver's side that there were two additional voices to this.<p>

No, correction, it was one. However he believes that perhaps the man in the suit had some reason for this that he would explain later after Alfred takes better care of that wound.

He's still a bit surprised- no more like amused at this point- that the children kept somewhat an eye on him as he tended to the man's wounds. It was interesting, he admitted to himself, that the work done wasn't entirely bad.

"I see.." He mutters to himself sewing up the deep cut, "Which one of you did this?"

Shyly, the girl peers up at him and raises her hand, "I did."

"Well then miss, " Alfred said, "You did a right smashing job of it. Without such help he would've been worse off."

Once she understood the compliment, she smiles brightly at him.

"Now then, " The butler continues, "Who would like something to eat?"

The boy hesitated a bit at this, unsure whether there was a threat somewhere in this or not, but seeing as they did just help Batman and this guy did say food- they haven't had a decent piece of bread between them in ages- he could only nod.

Not so long after that, however, Bruce Wayne officially adopted two orphan children when it became apparent that as their lives had been then, they would not reach the potential he saw in them.

It was also not so long after that that Batman had a sidekick by the name of Kites. Soon followed some years later by a girl called Shrikes.

Together, they scare the ever living shit out of the villains at night.

* * *

><p>an: if no one got who they are- RoyArtemis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prince Rosebud**

* * *

><p>He searched, for years he had searched for his missing niece trying to sense where she was and or if he could even locate her body if worse came to worse. However as time wore on,he found he had to put the search for her aside more often than not.<p>

At least that was until he felt something-someone calling him. Trying to catch his attention.

Curious as he was, Martian Manhunter decided to investigate this. After all, what if it's his niece that needed his help? J'onn couldn't turn away from it.

* * *

><p>When he opens his eyes there was a soothing voice in his mind telling him to remain calm and that everything would be alright. The person in front of him is strange- nothing that the g-gnomes have ever showed him- and green.<p>

He tells him to come with him, but he doesn't know. Then again, what would it be like to be up there?

Or rather was the world what the gnomes had showed him?

Would he meet Superman?

He doesn't have time to contemplate this much as the green man takes his hand and leads him out of this place entirely unseen. Except by the strange horned gnome that stares right at him.

_"Keep our little brother safe, martian."_

Martian? Is that what the green man was?

How strange, but he doesn't know what to say to that really. However, he does know that once he sees this vast space above him and things- lights that are called stars- twinkling above and a huge glowing orb in the sky- the moon- he felt a sense of wonderment.

He realized just how big the world was outside his tube.


	7. Chapter 7

**This looks like a job for Superman**

* * *

><p>The first week that the boy was there, Clark learned a great many things about him.<p>

For one, he likes fish. This, Clark found out on the first day when the kid wouldn't eat. That worried him so much at the time that he thought he would've had gray hairs.

It started the morning after he brought the kid to his small apartment where he managed to get the kid in the tub- that was something of a strange feat as the child seemed to be mildly confused about water in a tub. Clark wonders if he's ever seen such a thing before or not- cleaned him up a bit while trying to get him to talk.

He was mute for most of the time with only a small indication of not wanting to be alone which usually came in the form of a small webbed hand tugging on whatever bit of clothe he could find to cling to.

"Well," Clark had said finally after many failed attempts at coaxing a word out of the silent child, "I can't just call you..nothing or..kid all the time."

At the time the boy only tilts his head watching him with interest in the living room wearing an oversized shirt- possibly the smallest shirt Clark ever had- getting tucked into his 'bed' on the couch.

"What should we call you?" He muttered thoughtfully, "How about...Jonathan?"

Upon that he received an extremely blank look.

"Oh..kay, how about...Jar'el?"

Another stare though this one seemed almost as if the child was asking him if he was serious. Or maybe he was simply imagining it.

"Hm.. There must be something..I mean you won't tell me your name."

The boy tilted his head brow furrowed in thought as if he was trying to pick up the wording because it was blindingly obvious the child spoke no English whatsoever. Having decided to give it a rest for the night he flicked off the light leaving the one in the small kitchen on still before he went to bed himself.

Sometime in the middle of the night, however, Clark woke to something small curled up on the left side of the bed that was far enough away to not be touching him and to take up the least amount of space he could.

With a sigh, the man of steel only tucked some blankets around the sleeping child still pondering on what to call him.

* * *

><p>In the morning, he fair no better than he had the night before. The boy remained nameless for now and he had to beg off work for a short time.<p>

In the meantime, he had to feed and clothed this boy. However he wondered what to do in the legal aspect. Perhaps he could foster him? He'll need some help, he knows.

For a brief moment he considered calling Lois but cringed mentally at that. Her brash attitude may not be..suited for this- then again he better see what the kid could eat first.

So came the experiment.

First he tried cereal- a readily and easily one of the normal food groups most kids like. He was certain that the kid would at least eat this, after all what wasn't there not to like?

Only he got another blank stare with nearly colorless eyes that flicker from the bowl to him and back again. So, Clark tried to show him how to eat it but that proved to only feed him and the child to just stare at him like he was crazy- or perhaps he was imagining that as well?

Then, after looking around in his fridge for a couple of minutes, he figured he might as well try a few more of the food groups. So he made toast, chopped up some vegetables, chopped up whatever fruit he had lying around- but none of that seem to interest the boy.

Considering for a moment longer while the child poked at the sticky fruit with a cautious webbed finger, his face scrunched up in concentration, he wonders if- it could be possible- the child would like fish?

It's the only thing he's got left and the way the kid frowned at the stickiness of the fruit, it might be a good bet.

So, he grilled the fish- grouper, there's always plenty of that in the frozen section- before presenting it to the boy.

Cautiously the kid sniffs at it for a moment but it seems he was in business when the kid uses his hands to take pieces of it and eat.

_Now_, Clark thought, _it's all about showing him how to eat everything else and not just fish._ For a moment there was peace in the Kent home up until he smells something that wasn't pleasant at all.

That's when it hit him that this kid may not have been potty trained either.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's all about branding**

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with the name '<em>Speedy'<em>?' Oliver said, "And the hat. The hat works well with our theme."

"_Everything._" Wally huffs blowing the bangs from his face. "I mean, I'm _twelve_, not _eight_! I can't be running around in _tights!_"

"They're _not_ tights."

"I am _not_ getting called Speedy! That sounds like a Flash sidekick."

After a while, Oliver still gestures at the hat, "...So..the Hat's still in?"

Green eyes flickered towards the blonde then the ridiculously bright yellow hat and back. "...Fine. I'll wear the stupid hat but I am not _Speedy_!"

He ended up being called '_Lil' John_' instead. Maybe he should've been Speedy after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ground Rules**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go!" Roy declared glaring a little at Bruce Wayne. "I mean, what's the point of it?"<p>

"That you could possibly reach your potential to it's fullest there?" Bruce recalls a time when he was not quite fond of school as well. "It's Gotham Academy, one of the finest schools around."

"I don't mind it." Artemis says quickly cutting her 'brother' off. "I think it'll be fun."

"Says who?" Roy sets his jaw and stabs his food with vengeance at this injustice he's been dealt. "It'll suck!"

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes it will!"

"It won't!"

Alfred intervened by setting out dessert. "Would anyone like some hot chocolate?"

There was a short silence before the children agreed in a silent truce in favor of goodies.

* * *

><p>Of course this doesn't mean that the conversation was over- not by a long shot.<p>

"I don't want to go." Roy's plaintive tone in the backseat of the car came again. "Besides, this looks stupid!"

"It is merely the uniform, Master Roy." Alfred answered. " You do not hear Miss Artemis complain."

Roy slouched and folded his arms for a while longer. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Bruce's heart nearly lept into his throat when he got a call from the school. However the fear was momentary and he sighed deeply. Wonderful...<p>

First day of school and they couldn't go without a fight.

"Why did you beat those kids?" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, "That was uncalled for and unfair- to them."

Roy, sporting a a few bruises but relatively better off then those kids from school, kept his gaze fixed on the wall behind Bruce. "They wouldn't leave Artemis alone."

"You realize the teachers are there-"

"They're _all_ suck ups!" Roy glared at him, his body language was clearly defensive. " They didn't do anything when Artemis told her teacher about it and it only got worse! What did you think I'd do? Lie down and let them pick on my sister?"

Alright, Bruce couldn't fault him for that. Still, he only shook his head wondering exactly how to deal with this.

"Alright."

Roy blinks, "What?"

"I said Alright. It was justifiable that you would defend her- however, you should've let them throw the first punch instead of seeking it out."

Roy shuffles his feet a bit. Still, he hadn't entirely expected that.

"From now on, don't start the fights- but you better finish them if they come for you or Artemis." Bruce nodded to himself in thought, "I'll have Alfred bring Artemis here. I think it's time for some ground rules."


	10. Chapter 10

**It's like Being Bipolar**

* * *

><p>M'gann can only stare ahead for a long time before a smile erupted across her face. Her auburn hair floats after her as she hugged Orin tightly, extremely happy for him.<p>

"That is wonderful news, Prince Orin!" She said pulling back, "Has she accepted- tell me she has!"

"She has." Orin smiled proudly.

M'gann only beam and began listing things that would be needed for the ceremony, "Oh, and let us not forget that they-"

"I think, " Orin chuckled watching her, "That you should speak to my mother about such things and I believe that Mera herself would like some input in the celebration."

Blushing a bit at that, M'gann nodded again, "I apologize. It is just so exciting and _romantic_!"

Orin scratched his stubble chin for a moment. He was trying to grow his beard out- Mera had said he would look quite handsome that way. "Only you would romanticize a _battle_ to the death."

"Well, it was fortunate that she was there, Prince Orin, otherwise you would not be here either." M'gann told him a bit trying hard not to rub it in too much. Used to be such a sore spot for him. She's glad he got over it.

Sure it took him and Mera some years to realize their feelings for each other and of course some battles- but none of that mattered now!

M'gann couldn't be any more happier for her friend and prince than she was at that moment.

* * *

><p>When Orin's mother passed on, M'gann couldn't even stand being in the city. The grief was all too much and nearly <em>drowned<em> her with the emotions of sadness. She doesn't know why she understood how everyone was feeling at any given time, but such a gift was equally a curse.

And when her friend needed her the most, she wanted nothing more than to run away from him and hide in the deepest crevice in the sea.

However, she took the pain spells she had been able to get a hold of from one of the students at the Conservatory and was there at the family's side for as long as they needed her.

She really wished she had the power to make this all better for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Black,White, and Pants**

* * *

><p>There's several things that Barry understood about the world he lived in at the moment. These things usually make a nice line of coherent sense and normally- normally- it would be acknowledged and life would continue on.<p>

However this, whatever this is, takes the cake. One of his rouges decided it was a wonderful time- around Iris's birthday for godsakes- to plan a heist and this was about the same time he and Rich (He refused to call this boy by the nickname 'Dick' because.. Well hell!) needed to grab some cash form the ATM to get her a present.

At the time he had no idea what had happened until it was all over.

He did his thing as the Flash -after hiding to change of course- and had felt infinitely proud enough when it was over to talk to his 'son' about it.

Apparently, Dick had a strange bemused look on his face at this.

"Is there a reason why you always seem to go easy on them?" The boy asked after he bought some ice cream (ok, so he had half a tower and the kid was eating one cone. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Particularly it was delicious and that reminded him he needed to see if he could pawn Dick off on either Hal or John tonight..eh.. He'll ask John. At least he could be reliable when it comes to being around and with kids).

"Easy?" Barry glanced at him, "I just sent him to jail for another few months. Trickster is behind bars -and is receiving medication mind you- and"

"But you know enough about them to put them away for several years." Dick pointed out but caught himself licking the ice cream so it wouldn't drip on his clothes-Iris would kill him. "So why are you always so.._nice_ to them a lot?"

Now that he was nearly done with his ice cream, Barry shook his head and pats Dick's shoulder. "It's called discretion." He began, "You can't always look at everything so black and white, Rich. The reason why I go easy on them sometimes is simply because of the circumstances that sometimes forces a person to do drastic-admittedly stupid- things." After a moment he shrugged and devoured the rest of the frozen treat. " Since you know so much, why don't I give you one of my first cases to glance at and see how you judge it."

Most people wouldn't give an eleven year old such a thing. However, Barry has known that Dick wasn't a normal kid- not by a long shot.

He gave him a simple B&E case that looked- on the surface at least- like a straight forward deal.

A month later, the boy came back to him unhappy that he couldn't make a clear cut decision on the case. After all, at the time the culprit had robbed that house because it was the first convenient house there was on the block. The only thing the robber stole was some cash and food from the fridge. The reason why the culprit had done so was to feed two children that was under the prep.'s care.

Children from a neglected home that looked decent when Child Services had there random, occasional visits. The culprit also couldn't land a job anywhere because of previous arrests made the culprit undesirable and more or less homeless.

Dick couldn't make himself want to punish such a person.

Barry had only smiled at the time seeing it clicked in the kid's head as to the reality of the situation.

* * *

><p>It's only later did Barry come across a few interesting things about the boy that made him confront the very thing he tried to reason that wasn't possible.<p>

Dick followed Flash once, disguised in some outfit (where the hell did that come from?), using skills he practiced on his free time to help him capture Captian Cold by blind-siding the older man with sudden bright light to the eyes.

"Where'd you get that?" Flash had asked(_oh god, Irisisgoingtokillme!_)"Why are you even here?"

"Well." the costumed boy replied with a sly grin, "I thought I could help you! I mean, I'm good at it-and"

"What?" Flash could only see the horror that would be his wife when she realize exactly where their 'son' was not- which was not at school. "You can't be here!"

"But you looked like you needed help!"

"Yeah, but your mother is going to_ kill_ me!"

After a beat Dick glanced at him then at the scene and back again, "...I vote we hide in Italy for a while. I heard there's some great food there?"

Pointless delaying tactic- Flash _wholeheartedly_ agreed.

"Seriously though," He said picking the kid up, "What's with the costume?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Don't you think you should put on some _pants_?"

"It's a_ leotard_!"

"...While we're there, we've got to get you a better outfit."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Side note about Conner's bits- they take place in the 'future/present' in comparison to the others. Also his break out day is April 1st.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella's Jealousy over a Step-sister<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been four months since he's come to stay with J'onn J'onzz and no one knows his secret. His hair has been styled in a way that was suitable for a boy his age. With the back mostly shaved the front was long and slightly curly.<p>

In this first meeting with Superman and his sidekick, Conner remains remote for the time being observing them. Like many, he knows that the other teen isn't biologically Superman's child, but none the less it didn't seem to matter.

Behind the sunglasses, he watches them with hungry crystal blue eyes taking in every gesture and expression. The desire to say something burns in him as much as any other.

Would Superman acknowledge him? Would he treat him the way he treats his protege?

Conner hopes so , but nerves and fear get in the way most often when he wants to tell him.

J'onn cautions him not to say a word about it and go on with his life. That maybe it would be better to leave well enough enough no matter how painful it is.

"It would be too much of a shock for him. " The green martian told him once, "This must be handled delicately."

So Conner waits...

* * *

><p>In his wait is turning more into something akin to jealousy and alternatively something close to rage at being denied this. How? <em>How<em> could J'onn ask him to keep quiet when..?

It's like being being_ hungry_ and having food close at hand but denied such a feast because of some obscure decorum that must be adhered to.

It is not the first time Conner had to bite his lip and look away. That he's glad to have sunglasses on that kept others from seeing what was really in his eyes when he looks at Superman's protege.

Conner learns that _jealousy_ is a very ugly emotion to experience.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tantrums are dangerous**

* * *

><p>It took a little help from Diana- purely by accident to be honest- that made him realize that the boy who's now been living with him for at least two months straight, who's never spoken a single word in all that time, belong to the panethnon god, Posedion. Or rather, an Atlantean.<p>

"How do you know?" He frowned at her as she studied the boy wearing handmedown clothes that Clark had gotten his Ma to send out. "I mean, just by looking at him. I thought Amazons traditionally-"

"They don't." She brushed a black lock of hair back but smiled simply at the boy, "However, it doesn't mean we're entirely ignorant of those similar to us and their fate. Atlanttis is one of those cities we've learned about through word of mouth of other goddesses that happen to come to our island. "

Though Clark understood that he then had to ask, "What will happen to him if I take him back?"

"If you can." Diana said offering the curious boy some water. "From what I heard, they don't take kindly to strangers- especially those from the surface. I believe their current king is King Orin also known as- "

"Aquaman." Clark guessed, "the strange hero saving people in the seas, I suppose"

"And also blocking Oil companies from drilling in certain places." Diana adds. "If you could manage even an audience with him, that's good, but there's no assurance that this little one will find his parents. Or," She looked away and toward him, "if they will even want him."

Clark ran his hand through his hair for a moment watching as the boy seemed to have wandered off to the window, staring out of it at the skyline of Metropolis. "Guess there's no choice."

"Hm?" Diana glances at him. "No choice?"

"Until a better arrangments can be made." He contiuned muttering to himself thoughtfully, "Say, could you ask him what his name is?"

"Clark, I don't speak-"

"You could try. I'm not exactly sure what Atlantean language sounds like."

She considered this before heading over to the boy and tried her best to convey what she meant to him.

Of that, the most he had gotten was the boy's name: Kal.

If that don't beat all there...

* * *

><p>The first time Clark realized that he may need to train Kal better was when the boy broke the faucet. Well no, he realized it when the kid nearly broke a door in the midst of a very rarely seen tanturnm.<p>

the tanturm was over the fact of shoes. Precisely non-sandal shoes. At this point, with Diana's help, Clark had gotten the boy to learn some words of english and more.

His favored word, it seemed, was "No."

Well, in the situtaion Clark found himself in was quite messed up in the sense that he was trying hard to persuade Kal to wear normal shoes. Otherwise he couldn't very well attend school in sandals. This apparently, has struck a cord because every time he gave the shoes to Kal, they came flying back out the door.

Last time it hit him on the back of the head.

"Listen, you're not leaving this house until you've put on these shoes." He tries to be stern, but it's hard when looking down at a four year old who's bottom lip seemed to have quivered a bit. Still, maybe.. "Look, if you wear them, you might like them."

"No." It sounded utterly resolute and stubborn.

"You're not leaving until they're on, Kal and that's final." Clark resolutely turned away and closed the door behind him heading into the kitchen to drink some coffee.

Which was when he heard a rather loud thump followed by a cracking sound. Rushing back to the boy's room- he coverted the extra bedroom into Kal's- he saw a shoe shaped impression in the door.

What the...?

"Kal?" He opened the door and saw that the child had his back to the door, sulking still.

Clark sighed deeply. This.. was about to be a great deal harder than he originally had thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lil' Brain**

* * *

><p>The first time Lil John worked with Kites and Shrikes, he didn't think too much of them. Well, correction, he thought they were a lot like their mentor.<p>

However, it turns out that he and Shrikes often butt heads and Kites normally sides with Shrikes a lot. It's annoying, and he feels put out a lot when they disappear randomly and he was the provebal bait often.

However, the one time that Shrikes slips up is the one time he scrambles to save her for once.

"Guess bats aren't invincible." The thriteen year old smirks.

Shrikes, on the other hand, smacked him upside the head, "If you let go of me we can run."

"Run?"

On cue, he heard the men yell that they've found them and groans, "Aw maaan."

Shirkes moved quickly just as her brother appeared out of nowhere to deal with them, "They should call him Lil' brain!" She huffed.

"Not now, you two." Kites moved to kick another one in the face.

Lil John was always tempted to openly use his power to show them exactly how useful he'd be- but he had promised himself that as long as he was in hiding that he shouldn't draw attention to himself like that.

Not unless someone was going to die at least.

"Hmph, how can something that cute be such a shrew?" He muttered drawing the arrow and notching it, "Green Arrow is totally wrong. That chick is a-"

There was something of a satisfying 'thwack' that hit one of the men in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's achingly short but with him and Green Arrow, it's usually pretty funny stuff.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Remember, the way I write these guys isn't in linear time. Almost all of Conner's stories will be Future/Present for these guys. Almost all of Roy/Artemis are going to be past as well. Kaldur's will probably focus more on childhood. Wally.. Well it's a toss up. xD; Dick as well.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sky meets water<strong>

* * *

><p>Shrikes had only heard about Superman's protege from Kites, who had been able to meet him- completely on accident actually.<p>

From Kites's description, this guy was just as strong as superman- ok that might be an exzarggation but still!- and that he can jump really high too.

However, the twelve year old's mind couldn't quite graps the boy's personality by the way the her brother spoke about him.

"Bit weird." Kites had told her. "He's got gills and webbing too."

"Webbing? Not like Spiderman kind of webbing?"

"Of course not." Kites said without even looking over at her from his binoculars. "I mean like..real between the fingers webbing. And some funny tattoos too."

"Tattoos? Isn't he your age?" She had blinked at that. "I didn't think it was-"

"It's not, but it could be a birth thing. You know, metahumans are different."

* * *

><p>Shrikes considered this at that time but agreed with him. After what happened in Dakota City and those guys spreading out- not to mention a ton of other weird stuff- she's heard of stranger.<p>

Still, it compared to nothing when she actually does meet him. He's about the same age as her brother but ..

"You're..." She looks him over again, "Haven't I seen you before?"

"I wouldn't think so." The older boy told her and offers his hand to her.

He really does have webbing there!

"Come on, I'm sure Kites looking for you." He even flashes a smile at her that made her blush lightly. This is completely weird... still she grabs onto his forearm and lifts herself up.

"What do they call you?" Shrikes actually never heard his name give to be honest. It didn't seem like the media had one for him either.

"Nothing." He answers, " I don't have a name yet. Haven't really decided on one to be honest."

"But all heroes have one." She glanced around, "We better get out of here. "

"Indeed." His light eyes flicker around a bit, "I hear people coming."

"Superhearing?"

"Something like that."

* * *

><p>Once they return to the rendezvous point, Kites looks her over, checking for any damage or injury-much like their mentor did.<p>

The boy she met only gives Kites a smile more like _'As if I would let your little sister get hurt?_' kind of look before turning to his own mentor.

He winces slightly at the disapproving frown but it ease into a more worry like expression as he ruffled the boy's soft cue cut hair..

"Are you sure you're alright?" Superman seem to ask for the thousandth time.

"Yeah. It wasn't any trouble. Just like hide and seek." The boy replies, "I told you, I can handle this."

"I know but.."

As Shrikes watched this exchange, she's reminded of something almost six years ago. Her mother...her sister..and...

She grimaces, yes. Her mother was in jail, her father- she has no idea where he is, and her sister...

She still searches Gotham's streets for the black hair girl. She never finds her but still...

"Lets go." Batman told her and her brother.

Next time when they run into him, he has a name: Nereus

* * *

><p>AN: Just a reminder-<p>

Nereus (Ne-Re-US)= Kaldur'ahm (or Kal as he's called here)

* Nereus also means "Water"

Kites= Roy Harper

Shrikes= Artemis Crock

Lil John= Wally West.

Everyone else's aliases will be known soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This has no particular time stamp other then for Wally it takes place sometime before he meets the bat siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>The oddities of Land<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time M'gann steps onto land she has a sense of deja'vu, but not really. She frowns at the loud noises and the stratling clarity in which she could see everything around her.<p>

In her disguise- because King Orin had told her about how off her skintone would be to others- she had chosen a hair color that would match Queen Mera's and Tula's. It's a bit short, but she likes it this way. It was more practicle to fight in. Even more so, she based her new uniform on the soldier's uniforms back home and a few new current fashions that were going on in Atlantis right now.

With a short sleeved skintight suit which was a dark blue with white stripes down the sides of the sleeves that continue to the white skintight shorts she wore that left her middriff open. The world seem so new to her- yet there was something that bothered her about it, however she glanced over at King Orin and smiled faintly.

"It is as amazing as they say." She said quietly but teetered a little on the soft shifting sand.

"Both the sea and land offer different wonders." Orin told her but looked ahead. "After all, you came from here, I believe."

M'gann could only shrug, "If I had, I do not recall it." She paused for a moment, "Where shall we go to next?"

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to startle him, but she couldn't really hold this form any longer. After all, she had hoped that perhaps he would leave, but it was not the case. Lil' John, as he was called, was simply highly tenacious when it came to investigating some compound she had never heard of.<p>

"Whoa!" He stepped back from her and shook his head. "What was _that_?"

"I apologize." Her usual green cheeks were heated, "I..have never hid my form for so long. Please, do not tell anyone!"

"No..no, I...wow.. You know..." Lil John said taking a breath before moving up next to her with a sly smirk, "I totally dig the green skin look."

"Excuse me?" Her brown eyes flickered from him and back to what they should have been doing, but she couldn't quite stop the feeling of utter happiness that blossomed in her chest at this. He..wasn't afraid or even freaked out by her skin tone. He's not.. "It does not disgust you?"

"Nah, why should it?" Lil John asked before moving to finish collecting the sample they needed. "What's your name?"

"Aqualass."

"Seriously?" He raised a brow, "I mean, really, what's your name?"

"I'm.." She stopped shot of actually saying it. After all, she wasn't suppose to give out her real name. "Megan."

"Well, Megs, " He stood up, " it's time to go. We got what we neeeded. Think you could help with getting us out of here?"

"I..believe so. My powers are quite limited." She told him but smiled as she helped him escape. He was a strange boy, that she was certain of, however... he wasn't afriad of her and he doesn't really seem like a bad person.

Perhaps this would be a lovely friendship here?


	17. Chapter 17

**Pinkie Promise**

* * *

><p>Velocity wasn't called that because he was fast-well, lets take that back. He is quite quick and aglie for a person without powers. It was really his acrobact expertise that kept him in such great shape. But really, it was also his little gadgets that helped too along with problem-solving.<p>

Though he's better at problem-solving and thinking on his feet to be honest.

So the first time he works with Lil John, they were both rather surprised with each other's abilities. Or rather- Velocity's surprising discovery had been learning that Lil John actually had powers.

"Thanks for saving me and all, but - " He started but Lil John covers his mouth.

"Shhh." The dark haired archer glanced over his shoulder, "Look, you have got to keep this a secret."

"Why?"

He shook his head, "Promise, alright? I'll tell you later. But now we so have to get out of here man."

At the age of twelve- making Lil John at least fourteen in this- Velocity had discovered more than just where Captian Boomerange had hidden the diamonds from the latest in a long line of jewery store robberies.

He also found the missing Wally West.

The one that his Dad and Mom were still looking for.

And he can't tell a soul about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Have a little patience**

* * *

><p><em>"Conner.<em>" The feel of another mind brushes up against his own and he glances over seeing the familiar form of J'onn take shape form the shadows. He's lived with the Martian for at least five months now and he's still adjusting to this life of his.

He wants to hide his resentment and hurt from the green man, however, it is very difficult to do so from a man that's been inside his head more times then he can count. So he doesn't even bother as he rubs his eyes.

"_I know how much it pains you."_ J'onn continues and places a hand on the clone's shoulder, _"It pains me as well._"

"_How can you possibly understand_?" Conner didn't mean to snap but his emotions got the better of him. "_Every day since that...time and then when this team has been formed, all I can see is them. Superman and.. _Nereus."

J'onn sat down next to him, '_Your jealousy towards him can be felt by all. I believe even Velocity can tell."_

_"It's not fair!_" Conner turns to him suddenly and hates that he feels that sting in his eyes. He blinks them away -_refusing_- to let even a tear form. No. He shouldn't. "_I just.. I just want-_"

"_Him to recognize and take you in as he did with Nereus_." the Martian supplies, _"I know...I have been most unfair to you in this regard. Asking you to wait."_

"_It's not just you._" Conner breathes out running his hand over his face, "_I'm afraid too."_

"_Aren't we all?_" J'onn adds with a faint smile but sends a soothing encouragement to him. "_We will tell him, eventually, Conner. Please have a little patience. "_


	19. Chapter 19

**Delight and Fear  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Ma and Pa get a visit from Clark, they're rather surprised to see a little boy in tow. Ma Kent instantly raised her brow before announcing she'd take the boy in and that Clark will have to explain everything to them over cookies.<p>

Pa Kent was at least some what vaguely amused by this as they sat down and Ma made a fuss over the child as Clark explained the situtation.

"That's really good of you, Clark." Pa said to him, "Taking him in and all like that."

Clark nodded but watched idly as Ma tried to explain to Kal about food. "I've got to say, Pa, I am sorry for everything I have ever put you through. I never knew how tough it would be."

Pa only laughed, "Well, it's one of those joys of life that you are now getting to experience."

"No kidding." He chucked.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ma called Kal to take a bath and seemed suitably surprised at how quick the boy went to the bathroom.<p>

"Well, I've never managed to get Clark to get there voluntarily or that fast." She laughed to herself amused.

"That's because he loves water." Clark said leaning against the banister looking up at her.

She snorted, "I know that, son. Though..."

The dark haired superhero tilted his head slightly, "What is it, ma?"

"Nothing, Clark." She sighed a bit, "I just worry a little. How the future will be for you and him. "

He didn't have anything to add to that. After all, he was worried too.

* * *

><p>Clark's worry multiplied when, two years later, Kal had to attend school. There was no helping it, no matter how much Clark wished there was a school for this. He personally dropped the now six year old boy off at a private school in Metroplis.<p>

"Remember what I told you, Kal." Clark kept messing with the boy's blazer and fixing the collar to hid the gills better. "No matter what, don't use your super strength. Don't hit anyone, and-"

"I know." Kal smiled at him, "If there's trouble get the teacher."

"Good. And what else?"

"That I don't know Superman."

"That's right." Clark glances up at the building and wonders if he should reconsider, but it took him a while to even get him in this school. Especially since it was expensive too... "I think that's everything. I'll come by to pick you up after school, alright?"

"Yes, Da."

With a final hug, Clark sent the boy off but could not help but keep an ear out for him even as he turned to go to work.

He really hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

><p>Why did Clark had to jinx himself? He was running late to pick Kal up from school. In all fairness, he had to help stop supervillains from doing their favorite passtime. It simply took longer than he wanted.<p>

When he arrived there, the school looked completely deserted. He listened for a moment, trying to find where Kal was hidden.

"Kal? Kal?" Clark called out to him. "Where are you?"

Glancing around, he took off his glasses and scanned the area for him. Somewhere, the boy must be hiding. He saw a shape in the playground, hidden behind something. Quickly, he took off to find it and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Kal.."

The little boy glanced up at him with confused eyes. "Da?"

"What are you doing here? I was worried about you." Clark could feel his heartbeat slow down eventually. Good god, this boy. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"Because." Kal stood up, "They said I had to be quiet and hide until they found me."

Clark frowned a little, "You wre playing hide and seek?"

"Yup. They said that we had to hide and wait until they found us." He also frowned a little but more out of confusion, "I waited and waited all this time but no one came to look for me." He blinked looking up at Clark, "But you did."

"Of course I did." Clark breathed out before picking him up, "Always will, now lets go home."

He smiled happily enough and just held on as they went back home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wishin', hopin', and prayin'**

* * *

><p>Wally cannot believe this happened. Even now, sitting in the darkness of his room, he replayed the battle all over again. He should've been more careful when dodging that shuriken. He barely managed to keep the scar from forming in the middle of his face where it cut his mask off.<p>

Which was how his 'cousin' found out about his real identity. He groaned and hit his pillow with his fist.

"How could I be so stupid?" Turning over, he curled on his side unsure of what to do about this. For years, he's kept it a secret from everyone and now..

He swallowed.

"I can't go back." He told himself, "I just..can't."

No, he couldn't' go back to that place, but ...

What if Dick doesn't tell Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris?

_"Promise me."_ He recalled himself saying that after they had found somewhere safer to be. _"Promise you won't tell them."_

_"But.. Dad and Mom..they could take you in and-_" Velocity had tried to persuade him with such an interesting notion he's entertained before.

But...

_"I have a life now with Green Arrow. It's a good one too. I don't..they don't need this problem. They don't need me coming in and wrecking it. You can't tell them."_

Now, Wally hoped._.No_,he is _fervently_ praying -something he hardly ,if ever, does- that this one time, this one time, for things to go right.

It's better, he believed, for them to remain this way.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Bird that flew the coop**

* * *

><p>He does not yell, he <em>raged<em> against their mentor. The man that they had helped and then in turn taken them in. Taught them everything they needed to know to survive Gotham's worst, and Roy found he could no longer trust or follow him.

No, more like he could trust him to a _point_, but after what had happened to his sister...

"How could you?" Blue eyes darkened with pure unadulterated rage, "How could you _sit_ there and _not_ go after him? After what he's done to her?"

"Killing him will not solve-"

"It would have solved _EVERYTHING_!" He cannot take this. He...c_an't_. All he could see is Artemis- as Shrikes- and her body nearly _broken_ because of that manic. That vile, death-worshipping psychopath dressed as a hideous clown. "No one would have to go through that pain. _No one_! And you aren't.. you _don't_ even _want_ to kill him? No.. _no_, you're the _great_ Batman that's never killed anyone. Maybe, if you did- just this one- no one would have to suffer or die!"

"_Enough,_ Roy." Bruce could only watch the seventeen year old who then turned away from him. "Killing him won't make Artemis better or help anyone. It would just mean you would-"

"_Shut up_, Bruce." Roy was shaking. Artemis had been out for two weeks after that incident and Roy had searched high and low for that sick piece of shit, only to find that even in Arkham, he was in a level that even Roy couldn't access with all the skills he's been taught.

But then again, maybe that was by design on Bruce's part?

It hurt, to think this but ...

"I can't deal with this." He said suddenly and left the room.

* * *

><p>Facing her was worse. Roy was thankful that the others were asleep right now, otherwise it would've been worse. He hated to leave them like this- he really did. After all, who would look after them all when he's gone?<p>

But, he reasoned to himself that there was no choice in the matter. Bruce and his ridiciouls ideals were going to get them all killed. Someone had to be out there. Someone had to do this.

However, looking down at his fifteen year old sister-her birthday had recently been celebrated almost three days ago- he could feel his resolve melt just a little. She'd been crying, he could tell because of the slight puffiness around her eyes. She always did try to act tougher than she really was and this was no exception.

"Don't go, please." He really hated to hear that tone in her voice. That same tone he heard when she was delirous with fever and calling out for a sister he's never met. "What about the others? What about our friends? And.."

"I'll be nearby." He doesn't resist the urge to pull her close and hug her tightly, "I'm always going to look out for you, so you got to look out for the others. Don't think of this as me leaving. I'm not leaving you- any of you- just this house. Just..him."

"I'm alright, Roy. The Joker-"

"You could've _died_, Artemis." He pulled back and looked at her, "I don't want to see them in that position either. I don't want to see _anyone_ in that position. If Bruce isn't going to make this city safer by _really_ getting rid of those bastards, then _I_ will."

Artemis worried her lopwer lip for a moment before she nods slowly, even though she didn't want him to go.

"_Just stay right here, Artemis."_ She recalled the last time her sister had said that to her, _"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."_

Her sister never came back.

She feared he wouldn't either even as he slipped away from her and picked up his things to leave the Wayne Manor.

Covering her mouth, she tried to stifle any sounds that would come out long after his car disappeared out of the gate. Behind her, two solemn men watched.

Both with very different feelings of regret.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: geh, so very short oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of obvious<strong>

* * *

><p>Velocity's worked with not only the batsibilings but with Aqualass and Lil John several times. This is the first time he's working with Nereus. Really, it's because normally Superman has no reason to be here in the first place. At the time, Velocity is only twelve, almost thriteen when he meets up with him. He kind of likes him because he's quick with a smile- like Lil John is- but there's something confident there.<p>

That confidence bloisters his own assurance that they can get the job done.

So he doesn't feel too bad when the bad guys get away but at least they leave empty handed.

Though another thing Velocity wondered is, what is Superman doing with a person that's probably from Atlantis? He then wondered if the others ever had the same idea.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Last few ones aren't my best but..eh..

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>As time wore on and their team went one more missions, Conner realizes some things that seem to be unobservant to others. For one, Aqualass seems often distracted or off in deep thought, though when ask- especially by Shrikes- she brushes it off as nothing important. He wonders what's really there. Not for the first time did Conner wish for telepathic abilities like his mentor Martian Manhunter.<p>

But there's more to it than that and it's not just her. There's something secertive in the way Lil John and Velocity act around each other. Conner knows that they're good friends, but there's something more to it. The way Velocity would have a pleading look every time the Flash came around and how Lil John would look away. He wonders what that is about.

Then the way Shrikes always has to have on her sunglasses when she came to the Cave, makes it equally strange but almost understand able. Almost. Explained by Velocity as 'Bat paronia', Conner wonders if it wasn't better to have everyone do that as well. It makes a great deal of sense to those that have families.

Finally there's Nereus. Conner wants to tell him, he wants to see how it'll work but Nereus is also apparenlty troubled about something too. He wonders what it could be, but finally rethinks his decision.

After all, they all had secerts and he'll share his when the time is right. Though it made him sigh a bit at the fact that his mentor had been right.

It's all about timing.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Just a reminder guys- Please please _please_, do not ask me about pairings. Don't request them either because well, my muse is fickle enough without that. If a pairing occurs, please remember these guys aren't the same as they would've been and have grown up in_ different_ circumstances. Either way, don't think too hard about those.

*tis all I gotta say about the matter* Actually that applies to all my stories. Hope it doesn't ruffle too many feathers.

* * *

><p><strong>Be like Da<strong>

* * *

><p>"But, I don't need glasses." Kal's now ten and has survived the first five years of elementary school. He's also proven to be quite apt at many subjects in schools, averaging at least an A or B in them. "My eyes are fine."<p>

However, Kal's Da only tsked a bit, "You're farsighted. So far you've managed to skate by reading context clues of questions and even examples to understand what's going on, haven't you?"

He looked abashed a bit, "Well..." He mumbled before looking away, "Glasses wouldn't make it any better- besides they'll tease me."

"What did I tell you the first time?" His Da sighed and pats the seat next to him. "Kids will tease anyone different. Remember how it was when you started school?"

Kal nodded at that and sat down heavily. "Then I got into sports and now they want to be my friend." He thought about it for a moment, "Da, why do people do things like that?"

"Like?"

"Hurt others? Being mean or they act mean but then act nice when no one's around?"

His Da considered that for a moment before asking him, "That's happened to you too?"

Kal ducked his head, "Sorta..."

"Kal."

Uh, oh. That_ tone_ again. "Well," Kal began, "There's this kid and she's really nice but she's kind of funny...The guys don't like her because she is and some of them played some tricks on her and..."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Kal sagged against the sofa a bit more. "I didn't _do_ anything until we were alone and all. Now she thinks I'm her friend."

"Well, let me tell you something." It was at that moment that Kal looked up at him and listened as he talked about his grandfather and what he told him about being strong for people that weren't necessarily strong by themselves.

Kal had taken this lesson to heart because the next day at school, he befriended that girl for _real_ this time.

* * *

><p>It was also when Kal was older did he try to emulate his Da. He wanted to help, he wanted to do the things that Da did so often. He wanted to make things better, too.<p>

It wasn't entirely bad that he wanted to make a name for himself, though he doesn't have one yet. He's panted a bit because now he has to somehow explain to his Da why he was wandering around Metropolis at night and currently evading arrest because of a servere misunderstanding.

Yeah, Da's gonna be really mad at him, but Kal couldn't find it within himself to leave a friend to fend for themselves- even if it just got a bit too messy. What with the surprise that her brothers are drug dealers and not to mention her father had a trigger finger...- it was the least he could do.

But breathing out, Kal found he didn't feel bad about what he had done. Hopefully his friend will alibi him and he won't get pulled out of his class for this. Smiling to himself, Kal headed home to the apartment- it's bigger now than the last one since they moved- and pondered on a few things.

After all, Da's going to be gone for a few more days. He could fend for himself for a while longer. And in that time, he's certain he could make a name for himself and that way Da can't make him stop being a hero.

After all, when you're Superman's son, what else _can_ you do?


	25. Chapter 25

AN: because I wanted some more friendship stuff- besides. Given with how close Bruce/Clark (Batman/Superman) are with each other, it's not surprising.

* * *

><p><strong>Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>She's always surprised now with how much time Kal ended up spending at the Wayne Manor. They could only really blame their dads. It's really because of them, do they get to know each other now.<p>

Or rather that _her_ dad, Batman, decided that Superman's _son_ was an alright kid to hang out with. Of course, this started before Roy left and before then, she always felt a _little_ bit put out because the boys would always play together.

Even though Kal tried to include her, it was obvious.

That's why she found it really startling when he still showed up every now and then at the Manor to hang out.

"Why are you here?" She had asked one particular afternoon while they hung out in the media room, "I mean, my brother's not here any more and.."

"So?" Kal pushed his glasses up pondering over the movie selection, "I'm as much _your_ friend as I am his. Is there a rule somewhere that we can't be friends because I'm his friend?"

Artemis frowned but shook her head, "You two always hang out together-"

He only flashed a smile, "I see, were you jealous?"

"What? _No_!"

"There, there Artemis." He moved over to her and patted her shoulder, "No need to be-"

"I swear, you finish _that_ and-"

"I thought bats had a sense of humor."

She snorted brushing his hand off and headed to the door, "We do. Let's do something else."

"Like?" Kal followed her somewhat amused, "_Don't_ tell me-"

"Yup, we're going on patrol."

The click sound he made with his tongue made her smile slightly as she heard, "Bats, they just can't seem to stay out of the city."

"Damn right."


	26. Chapter 26

**Smile and Pretend**

* * *

><p>"Are you well, Little John?" Aqualass asked him in a brief team-up with Aquaman, Green Arrow and the Flash. "You look very pale."<p>

"I'm fine, babe." He smirked at her, hiding his discomfort. "Just a bit chilly and all. Say, do want to get something afterwards?"

She tilted her head at that, "I suppose, if that is-"

"Guys, I hate to interrupt the love fest here." Velocity said to them, "But we've got other problems."

"Dude, that was _not_ cool." Lil John hissed after Aqualass went to check if the coast was clear.

"Well, if _someone_ would just fess up-"

"I told you _why_!"

"It's a _stupid_ reason!"

"Listen, you don't-"

It was at that time that Aqualass returned but hesitated to say anything for a moment, "There are no signs of anything suspicious."

"That's suspicious." Velocity said as he frowned a little at her, "We better find Flash and the others. They might need help."

"I concur." She nodded and jogged behind them. Though she wondered exactly what was wrong with Lil' John.

* * *

><p>It was hard to pretend like this- at least for him. The Flash is right<em> there<em> and he can't _say_ anything. He remembered, quite_ vividly_, his uncle's laughter and his aunt's smile. Her cooking was to utterly_ die_ for. Their home was always warm and inviting and he-

He wanted to go and see them, just for a little while, but he knows better. He knows he can't open that door again. Not to mention, where he lived now wasn't that bad. It wasn't terrible. Ollie was actually a great 'dad' and Black Canary-Dinah- , she made a good 'mom'.

Not that_ he'd_ ever say that out loud, but he loved living with them.

Which, just made the decision to not say anything both good and terrible at the same time. He recalled what Dick had told him- how they still try to find leads on their offtime.

Maybe- Maybe one day he'll be able to tell them.

It just so happened that it wouldn't be_ today_.


	27. Chapter 27

**Haunted**

* * *

><p>She dreams quite a bit when they have to stay overnight on land. Somehow, it bothered her <em>more<em> to be on land than it did to live in the sea. M'gann doesn't know why this is but it haunted her every time they had to be there.

A strange and almost terrifying world, often invaded her dreams where she's not who she is. But- that never made any sense to her. She _knows_ who she is. She is M'gann, a loyal friend and subject to the King of Atlantis. His protege on his adventures, the person that he occassionaly confided in.

This is who she is. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet the dreams plagued her, and often she found no rest until she had go into the bathroom of wherever they were staying for the night, fill the tub up with cold water and fully submerge herself in it. It's only then, do the dreams seem to fade-as if the water could protect her from their nightmarish grasp.

These dreams do not get any better when she became acquainted with Martian Manhunter and his protege Con. It was more so that she saw Martian Manhunter did she feel the shiver go down her spine and the crazy impulse to be more friendly towards him.

This confused her greatly, and because of this confusion she became more standoffish and silent.

There was something in her dreams that told her he was dangerous to her- but _why_ is it that she wanted to do nothing more then welcome him with open arms?


	28. Chapter 28

An: I know, I know, they're extremely short. But I'm not really writing any particular 'plot' so to speak as they're all snippets of experiences and feelings than actual storylines.

* * *

><p><strong>Like Flying<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick was excited. He's excited because this is the first time they get to work on such a big case- or rather he and a few other proteges got to work together again. He <em>loved<em> this kind of thing. There's something about working with other people that always helped him. That made him feel better-

Less _alone_.

He doesn't acknowledge this thought but worked harder on another gadget that could help him. It's not the level of Batman's or even Shrikes and Kites' equipment, but then again, he didn't live in_ Gotham City_.

His things were still useful, and his Dad help him from time to time-especially on parts if he needed it. Not to mention, there's a few books he's gotten to help him make more seemingly useless things into things that had a variety of uses.

Though, he really didn't deny that the gift from Shrikes- the grappling gun- was the most useful thing in his pack. It might not help him keep up with his fast running father, but he could get to trouble in no time.

Besides, it felt like _flying_.


	29. Chapter 29

**Apple Pie**

* * *

><p>In the end, Conner breaks and told Nereus who he really is. He couldn't help it any more. It had weighed on him longer than he felt it should and now..<p>

Now that his explanation is done and he has told the leader of their team, he could only wait with something akin to fear inside at the other boy's pensive stare. Would he be _hated_? Would Kal choose to _not_ help him? What would-

"So, you're his clone?" The dark teen said tilting his head, "And Martian Manhunter's been keeping it a secret from Superman and everyone else all this time?"

"Well..." Conner rubs the back of his next, "Not exactly. Batman knows-"

"_Of course_." There's that exasperation in his tone that Conner's now quite aware of when the obvious is stated. Thanks to Lil John- they often heard it quite a bit. "Batman knows everything, what was_ I_ thinking?"

Still, this isn't _exactly_ the reaction that Conner's hoping for or even expecting. It's really strange, to see Nereus-Kal- contemplate something this long. Normally, his judgement calls are done in a split second. He wonders if-

"Alright." his leader finally says, "Do you like apple pie?"

Blinking a bit, utterly confused at this point, he nods. "Yeah. Um, say about telling Superman-"

"I wouldn't." Kal turns slightly from him. There's no one else at the cave, which is actually why Conner chose this time to tell him, "Da's-Da won't take it _too_ well. I can try to help but, if he's to be told, _you_ better do it soon."

"Me?" Conner frowns at that, "I thought you-?"

"That I would tell him? No, I want you to have that chance-choice." Kal said, though it's his turn to rub the back of his neck, "Secrets-well people should be able to have the chance to reveal them themselves instead of others doing it. That's what I believe. I know this team-the people we work with- they _all_ have their _own_ secrets and issues. I just want everyone to have this chance." He smiles at him, "So, that's why you have to do it."

Conner's both elated that his leader_-brother?_- isn't afraid of him or even disgusted-he's not sure what to call it-and seems quite welcoming. But then again, what _had_ he been expecting?

"About that apple pie?" Kal's saying, "Want to get some? It's hard to keep any at home. Da's like Lil John- it disappears as soon as it _hits_ the counter."

Conner smiles and he feels something of an ease in his chest- like it's lighter now.

Maybe revealing this to Kal was exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>An: Is there an end to these drabblesficlets/whatever-length-they-are chapters? Technically? Not really. This could go on for as long as I've got the steam to do it. the possibility of 50 chapters is there. *but that's tentative. Like I said as long as I feel like it.*

anywho..


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Wow this is going to be slow but oh well. Another short one. Remember no particular time frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin<strong>

Kal doesn't really know what to think at the moment.

His Da had taken the weekend off to drive them both out to the beach on a rather mild afternoon. No one else was there and his Da seemed to be nervous about something. Kal wanted to ask him what this was all about when he saw Aquaman walk out of the ocean towards them.

"Da?" Kal looked from him to Aquaman, "What's going on?"

His Da pushed his glasses up on his nose for a moment, "Well, Kal.." He seemed to be having trouble finding his words at the moment, " You see son, this is where I found you. At the time, I didn't know- I mean.. Kal, you're an Atlantean. It may be that you were separated by accident from your family."

Atlantean..? Well... he sort of figured that, thanks to Aqualass's comments but still it was kind of heady to have it confirmed. It would also explain Aquaman's looks and-

"Aquaman has been kind enough to offer help to fin your real parents." Clark finished, "If you want, that is."

Kal stood there for a long time, feeling as if the world had been tilted. A chance to find his parents? His...mother?

The longing that he had drowned before surged up within him in a surprising amount of force.

He could find his parents! His family! Then-

Kal looked up at Clark for a moment and realized something else. He may find his original beginnings, but what if that meant that he had to leave his Da? His Da that took care of him and put up with all his antics.

Irrationally, he thought this was unfair.

It wasn't fair to make him choose between the sea and knowing or the land and not knowing.

"The decision is yours, of course."


	31. Chapter 31

AN: The format's being funky. Anyway here's another chapter. - - **Reveal** -

-  
>It's one of those times that he and his mentor are working with Velocity and the Flash. The villain they were after had fled Central city and came to Star city with the intent on setting up shop there and hiding out. Velocity and Flash were pursuing him and contacted them to help.<p>

Things were going smoothly and Green Arrow cracked that they could go home early.

If it wasn't for the villain's backup. That's when it became more serious than they thought as it was more of an organization than just one crook. Lil'John ran out of trick arrows in the time they were there.

With the Flash and Green Arrow taking out the main group with the villain, Lil'John and Velocity were cleaning up the extra mooks that were supposed to be easy.

At least until one of them aimed for Velocity, who was busy tying up his captive, Lil' John didn't even think twice in using his super speed to knock the guy out before he could pull the trigger.

"Velocity?" He panted slightly, "Dude, you need to pay more attention!"

"I'll say." Flash's voice was almost too soft in shock at what he just witnessed. "Lil' John..Are you-?"

"Guys, the police are coming, We should get out of here." Green Arrow was saying as he came upon the scene. He took note of their expressions. "What happened here?" Still no answer even as the distant sirens were becoming louder. He turned to look at his partner, "Lil' John?"

"I.." Lil' John backed away.

Velocity glanced at him, "John, I think..you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Flash asked.

"As much as I want to know what happened, we have to leave now." Green Arrow said seriously with a deep sigh, "Flash, you know where-"

"I can't!" Lil' John was gone. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Float**

Aqualass wasn't certain how to handle this. Her dreams were coming to haunt her again, and she couldn't find any rest within her own mind. Always there, she could see it- the blood red eyes, freakishly pale skin, even by Atlantean standards. Even the Deep Sea Eel, with it's sepertine body and that too human face was more normal than what lurked in the dark recesses of her mind.

Something was there, waiting for her to find it.

And she's too terrified to find out what it is.

She knows, though, that it's connected to Martian Manhunter and that he may be the key to everything that plagued her. However, she isn't sure she wants to approach him with this. Dread and curiousity warred within her, following her everywhere even as the dreams started to plague her nightly.

She doesn't want to know.

But can she really continue to live like this?

M'gann hated that she didn't have a clear cut direction to go into. She hated even more that the creature in her mind's eye was taunting her with it's very existence. Even now, as she stood on the cliff edge of Mount. Justice, looking over into the sea she had called home for so long, she yearned to return to it.

Maybe it's because she had been living on land too much that these oddities were occuring? Maybe she should return?

"I want to go back." She whispered into the night, "I wish.."

"Aqualass?"

At the sound of her name, she jumped, teetering at the edge of the cliff. "Wha-! Ah!" And went over.

"Aqualass!"

She could only see the green hand reaching out to grab her but then slowly falling away. It was only then did she realize that she was not falling at all. In fact.. she was floating in mid-air. 


End file.
